The present invention relates generally to a depilatory device for removal of unwanted hair, and more specifically, to a device for removing unwanted hair by trapping and uprooting the hair while at the same time massaging the hair-removal area to reduce discomfort associated with hair removal.
There exists a need for removal of unwanted hair in order to maintain a desirable physical appearance. There are many devices known in the art that are useful for removing unwanted hair such as razors, tweezers and other depilatory devices. Although razors provide quick and easy hair removal, hair remains visible at the surface of the skin and quickly regrows. Therefore one must shave frequently in order to maintain smooth skin and a desired appearance.
On the other hand, tweezers provide longer-lasting hair removal than razors since, instead of merely cutting hair, tweezers remove the hair at its root. However, removing hair with tweezers is a tedious process since traditional tweezers can only remove one hair at a time and precise handling of the tweezers is required in order to position and grasp the hair between the two, usually small, opposing surfaces. Furthermore, care must be taken so that the hair is not inadvertently broken above the root leaving stubbles.
Other depilatory devices are known in the art such as one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,233 to Dolev (xe2x80x9cDolev patentxe2x80x9d). The Dolev hair removal device generally comprises a housing and a hair-plucking assembly rotatably mounted to the housing. The hair plucking assembly includes at least one disc assembly comprising (i) a pair of complementary discs, each of the discs having at least three radially extending arms terminating in flattened peripheral portions, which, when pressed against corresponding flattened peripheral portion of the arms of the other disc, form a trap for the hair; and (ii) a hub for accommodating and rotating the pair of discs so that the flattened peripheral portions of the discs are alternately brought together to form a trap to grasp the hair to be removed, and forced apart to eject the removed hair. The Dolev hair device, however, merely includes one row of disc assemblies, which limits the number of hair it can remove at one time. Moreover, it lacks any mechanism for making the hair-removal process more comfortable for the user.
There is a need, therefore, for a depilatory device that is as easy and inexpensive to assemble and maintain as prior art devices but, at the same time, can easily uproot a greater number of hairs-over a larger hair-removal area than is currently possible. In addition, there is also an ongoing need for depilatory devices to reduce discomfort associated with hair removal.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects and advantages are attained by a hair removal device comprising a housing and a hair-plucking assembly. In preferred embodiments, the hair-removal assembly includes at least two groups of disc assemblies mounted within the housing. The disc assemblies may be arranged in at least two rows, which may be adjacent and/or parallel to one another. Disc assemblies arranged in a row may be rotationally fixed with respect to one another and may rotate together at a constant speed.
The disc assemblies may also be identical to one another. Each disc assembly may include an internal disc assembly and a pair of outer discs. Each internal disc may, in turn, comprise an insert disc having at least one arm and may be mounted on a disc carrier. Each outer disc may also have at least one arm and may be mounted on the internal disc assembly. The arm(s) of each outer disc may be pressed against the arm(s) of the internal disc to form traps for hair.
The disc carrier may further comprise at least one U-shaped member for engaging at least one arm of each of the pair of outer discs so as to impart rotational motion to the pair of outer discs upon rotation of the internal structure about an axis of the internal structure. The disc carrier may further comprise at least a pair of pinchers that extends axially from the U-shaped member(s) beyond the plane of the arm of each of the pair of outer discs for imparting a clamping force on at least one adjacent disc carrier. The disc carrier may further comprise engagement means for engaging at least one adjacent disc carrier so that rotational movement of one disc carrier imparts rotational motion to at least one adjacent disc carrier. The engagement means may comprise engagement protrusions and engagement recessions for engaging corresponding protrusions and recessions of at least one adjacent disc carrier. Finally, disc assemblies may be rotatably mounted on two shafts. The shafts may further be curved so that the disc assemblies are mounted in an inclined angle.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention, the hair removal device may comprise a housing, a hair-plucking assembly, and a vibration assembly mounted within the housing. The vibration assembly may comprise a vibration element to massage the hair removal area. This vibration element may be rotatably mounted on eccentric cylinders and may vibrate at a constant speed.
The housing may comprise brackets for mounting the hair-plucking assembly and vibration assembly to the housing. The vibration element may be located adjacent to the hair-plucking assembly and may act to move towards and away from the hair-plucking assembly. The vibration element may span at least the width of the hair-plucking assembly.
As discussed above, the hair-plucking assembly may comprise disc assemblies which are arranged in two rows, wherein the vibration element may be located between the rows of disc assemblies. The hair-plucking assembly arid the vibration assembly may be powered by a driving assembly.